Giving Love
by Memento-Savage
Summary: Haruma Miura a une vie normale. Il en a commencé une deuxième il y a 5 ans, mais sa première vie refait surface, remettant tout en cause. Que faire quand une personne revient dans votre vie et surtout, quand vous devez la côtoyer tous les jours ? Après tout, le proverbe Japonais dit bien que la fleur d'hier est le rêve d'aujourd'hui...
**Bonjour! Voici une fic que je viens de commencer. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction sur Miura Haruma et une OC. Merci de donner votre avis afin que je puisse avancer. Le premier chapitre pose les bases de l'histoire! Bisous ;)**

 **Chapitre 1**

Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le dernier virage précédent sa maison. Il était midi et il avait du laisser son déjeuner pour faire un aller retour express jusqu'à son domicile. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir pris la petite clé USB sur laquelle il avait mis le cours qu'il devait faire dans maintenant une heure. Il avait à peine pris le temps de retirer sa blouse et celle-ci était nonchalamment posée sur le siège passager. Il avait encore son badge autour du cou, et il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il constata sur le thermostat que le vent extérieur ne dépassait pas les dix degrés. Cela faisait 48h qu'il était de garde, et il avait rarement eu autant à faire en si peu de temps. Il avait en plus de cela accepté de donner un cours cet après-midi. Il stoppa le véhicule et pris rapidement la clé avant de partir à grands pas jusqu'à la porte vernie de la petite maison. Celle-ci était d'apparence ancienne mais elle possédait tout ce qu'il fallait, et surtout tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il fut surpris de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et il blâma à nouveau sa maladresse, sans trop se poser de questions. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussure et pris l'escalier à toute vitesse avant d'entrer dans sa chambre ou son ordinateur était encore allumé. La petite clé y était encore connecté et il souffla, un peu soulagé de l'avoir trouvé. Il regarda sa montre et se frotta la tête. Il avait certainement du laissé quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, du moins il l'espérait. Il descendit rapidement et fila au frigo. Ses doigts tapaient lentement la grande porte métallique et il lâcha un énième soupir. Du riz blanc fera l'affaire. Il saisit une bouteille d'eau et décida que 10 minutes de déjeuner ne tuerait personne. Il sentit son dos craquer alors qu'il s'étira et pris le chemin du salon ou il buta dans un petit traqueur oublié sur le vieux parquet. Il passa à côté d'une grosse valise bleue, sans y prêter attention.

Puis il s'arrêta.

Quelqu'un dormait sur le canapé. Il cligna des yeux et sa tête s'inclina légèrement. La personne était de dos et ses longs cheveux bruns recouvraient le gros coussin duveteux qu'il affectionnait tant. Sur le coup il cru réellement que quelqu'un squattait son appartement, mais quand dans un soupir la personne se retourna, il cru s'évanouir. Son ventre se tordit et il sentit un étrange chaleur l'envahir sans même qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Le bol qu'il tenait faillit tomber et il le rattrapa de justesse avant de le poser sur la table du salon, les mains tremblantes. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Un flot d'émotions le traversa et il frissonna avant de reculer lentement, sans quitter des yeux la personne.

Son téléphone vibra et il recula plus vite, comme pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il vu l'heure à l'instant ou l'écran s'alluma et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la porte.

Conduire jusqu'à la Faculté a été dur. Il était paniqué et anxieux, ses mains étaient moites, son cerveau plein et il arriva avec 10 minutes d'avance sans vraiment comprendre comment il avait fait. Il sortit de la voiture et ne sentit pas le vent glacial qui rapprocha ses mèches noirs de ses yeux. Il failli oublier sa blouse et rebroussa chemin, un peu perdu. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand amphithéâtre, et qu'il vit les 145 élèves devant lui, il eu soudainement envie d'être ailleur. Le cours se déroulait dans le calme et il passa les unes après les autres les diapositives qu'il avait préparées la veille. Il parlait mais ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il se contentait de répéter les phrases qu'il disait depuis maintenant 3 ans. Il savait que de toute façon personne ne lui poserait de question et il les remercia de leur attention avant de partir. Il venait de passer trois heures à parler et malgré tout, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête.

Son téléphone sonna et il sortit de sa rêverie.

" _Encore en retard_ ?" La voix résonnait dans son oreille.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"J'arrive dans 15 minutes. Je viens de finir un cours. Tout s'est bien passé ?" Il traversait les petits couloirs de la faculté, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

" _Comme d'habitude! On est allé se promener, et la on mange des gaufres. On t'attend alors!_ " Il lacha un petit rire.

"J'ai faim." Il entendit un rire solaire à l'autre bout du fil. La voix lacha un petit " _à toute!_ " avant de raccrocher.

Lorsqu'il s'assit dans sa voiture, il posa à nouveau sa blouse puis démarra, son esprit toujours occupé. Il n'avait soudainement pas envie de rentrer ce soir, et il profita du trajet pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il ne savait même pas si elle serait la quand il rentrerai. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'explications, s'il voulait lui parler. Le simple fait d'y penser l'agaçait mais si jamais elle était toujours là ce soir, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il se gara puis se dirigea en direction d'un immeuble avant de sonner à la porte. Une jeune fille ouvrit.

"Ah, te voila enfin!" Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il retira ses chaussures. Une odeur de gaufre lui parvint et il accéléra, visiblement affamé. Il eu à peine le temps d'arriver au salon que quelqu'un lui sauta dans les bras.

"Viens, on mange des gaufres papa!" un petit garçon était accroché a son corps et agrippait de toute ses forces. La jeune femme arriva.

"Essuies-toi au moins la bouche, Tomo. Tu vas en mettre partout!" Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit un grand sourire, les joues pleines de sucre. Cette dernière secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Papa! Tu travailles ce soir ?" Le petit garçon s'était écarté de lui et essayait d'essuyer son visage, sans succès.

"Non! Tu veux déjà que je reparte ?" Le petit garçon rit à nouveau.

"Haru-chan, Tomo!" La jeune femme dans la cuisine les appela et le petit garçon prit la main de son père, l'air triomphant.

"Papa restes ce soir! Papa reste ce soir!" Il sauta sur sa chaise et enfourna un autre morceau de gaufre, étalant un peu plus le sucre sur son visage.

"Tu reprends quand, Haru-chan ?" Elle rajouta de la confiture sur sa gaufre.

"Demain Apwèm" Il avait la bouche pleine et la jeune fille se demanda s'il allait s'étouffer.

"Avec Tata Mizuki, on a fait des dessins Papa! Je te montrerai le mien!" Le petit garçon avait finit sa dernière gaufre et se frottait l'estomac, le visage blanchit par les grains de sucre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis essuya les joues rebondies de son fils, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les même yeux que lui, qui s'étiraient en deux demi-lunes lorsqu'il riait. Il lui ressemblait tellement, mais son caractère...Il perdit son sourire.

Mizuki s'en rendit compte et souffla à nouveau.

"A chaque fois c'est la même chose..." Elle saisit la théière et se servit du thé à nouveau.

"C'est pire que d'habitude la." Il se tourna vers elle et elle leva les sourcils, surprise.

"Tomo, tu devrais aller finir ton dessin avant de le donner à Papa, tu te souviens, il manque le soleil!" Le petit garçon fit des yeux ronds puis se couvra la bouche, comme s'il avait oublié une chose importante. Il hocha la tête et partit en direction du salon, déterminé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pire ?" Mizuka croisa les bras, prête à entendre la suite.

"Elle est revenue."

Un silence pesant couvrit la pièce alors que la jeune femme au cheveux bruns fit la mou, en pleine réflexion.

"Tu l'as vu ? Elle allait ou ?" Elle prit la grosse tasse verte a pois rouges et bu une gorgée.

"Sur le canapé, à la maison. C'est la qu'elle était quand je l'ai vu." Il avait dit ça le plus simplement du monde et Mizuki failli s'étouffer avec son thé.

"Comment ça, sur le canapé ? Et ? Continues!" Elle choppait chaque information et ne comprenait pas trop ou il venait en venir.

"Je suis repassé à la maison à midi, j'avais oublié un truc important pour mon cours de cette aprèm. Je l'ai vu endormie sur le canapé du salon. Je suis parti et l'ai laissé la-bas." Il s'appuya sur la table, la main sur la joue.

"Et tu vas faire quoi ? Et surtout, tu vas dire quoi à Tomo ?" Elle prit un dernier morceau de gaufre, léchant ses doigts.

"Je sais pas...j'en sais vraiment rien." C'était un casse-tête sans nom pour lui.

"Je sais pas quoi te dire la..." Elle jouait avec sa tasse, sans oser en dire plus.

Son téléphone vibra. Il avait reçu un message du travail lui expliquant qu'il y avait une réunion de dernière minute demain midi, ce qui le ferait commencer plus tôt que prévu.

"Je vais y aller. Je pense que la soirée va être longue, et je suis fatigué." Il se leva alors que Tomo revenait avec son dessin.

"Regarde! C'est moi et toi Papa! La maison est ici, et j'ai fait le soleil!" Il se tourna vers Mizuki et leva deux petits doigts vers elle, fier de lui.

"Bravo! Mais Papa ressemble à une patate..." Il lui pinça la joue et le petit garçon explosa de rire, acquiesçant.

Il prit les affaires du petit alors qu'il enfilait ses petites chaussures marrons.

"Haruma...si jamais, je suis la." Elle s'adossa au petit mur près de l'entré alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures à son tour. Il acquiesça brièvement puis ouvrit la porte en la remerciant. Tomo s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui faire un bisou avant de mettre son sac à dos et de suivre son père.

Il attacha son fils sur le siège enfant avant de rentrer à son tour. Le trajet ce fut au son de la radio qui résonnait dans la voiture. Tomo regardait au loin, sentant ses paupières se fermer. Haruma le vit et esquissa un sourire.

Il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour quelle soit toujours à la maison. Mais il décida de n'y réfléchir qu'au moment ou cela arriverai. Il n'aura qu'à dire a Tomo la vérité, il a souvent demandé après elle de toute façon. Il avait alors été très vague sur le sujet, mais il s'en était sortit. En ce qui concerne son propre cas, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait réagir. Il savait qu'il allait s'énerver, c'était inévitable. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait entendre ce qu'il mourrait s'envie de savoir.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler, il avait enfin réussi a passer à autre chose. Son esprit était occupé par les heures de travail et l'éducation de son fils, et il réussissait enfin à dormir. Il s'était fait une idée, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir tout remettre en cause. Il savait que sa présence, si elle se prolongeait, ne ferait que le troubler dans un quotidien qui le satisfaisait. Il n'y avait plus de place pour personne, et lui et Tomo s'en sortait très bien. Il travaillait beaucoup certes, mais Tomo comprenait qu'il faisait beaucoup de choses pour une seule personne, et n'a jamais osé se plaindre de ses absences. Sa sœur Mizuki l'aidait dès qu'elle le pouvait, et ses parents également. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il essayait de s'en convaincre chaque jours.


End file.
